Healing and Loving
by MollyyDolly-Chan
Summary: Post-Avengers Loki is being punished, banished to Midgard. Darcy is lonely, she desperately needs a friend, maybe a shoulder to cry on. How can the help each other heal? And will they fall in love in the process? Loki/Darcy, other couplings to be announced. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is my first fan fiction in quite a while. Please leave reviews, tell me how you like it, or don't like it. I have a huge love for Loki and the Avengers. Loki/Darcy and most likely other couplings, keep you posted. I wrote this very quickly just as a jump starter kinda. I just wanted the first chapter done. There will be a lot more thought in the rest of them. I really hope you enjoy it. Happy reading c:**

**~MollyyDolly-Chan**

* * *

Loki sat on the edge of his bed, his piercing green eyes glazed over, deep in thought. The sun, beginning its climb over Asgard, was just barely seen through his thick, dark green curtains. His beautiful pale face looked drained, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Like the past two months since the Battle for Manhattan had taken a great toll on the young prince. And he had to admit, then had.

"_How could you have been so stupid?"_ a voice in his head taunted, "_You, second Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies. Are you so weak of mind that you let some foolish little box of energy control you?"_

"_Tesseract_," Loki snapped at the voice, _"It is called, the Tesseract. And you saw for yourself how powerful it was_."

Since their return to Asgard Loki had not seen the cube, and Thor had made a point not to speak anything of it to his brother. It was realized mere days later that Loki had obviously been under the control of the cube throughout his rampage of Midgard. Well, know that is by his family, the Warriors Three, and Sif. The rest of Asgard was not as forgiving or understanding. They had not seen Loki suffer the withdrawal from the cube, _every day_. They _could not_ understand. They called for his punishment, and Odin, though Loki could not understand why, had no choice but to oblige.

In those two months his family situation had gotten some what better, they were trying to work though their issues. Loki was trying to forgive them for lying to him all those years. It took a lot of composure. He soon realized it was a day by day effort.

"Loki…" Thor called from the other side of the door, "Brother, it is time…"

Loki knew perfectly well what he meant. It was time for him to appear before the Asgardian court, to receive punishment. Loki shook the inkling of fear from the back of his mind and rose from his bed. With the snap of his fingers, Loki appeared beside his brother.

"Are you ready, Brother?" Thor asked in a low, grim voice.

"As ready as I'll every be," he replied in the same grim tone. Loki looked in the eyes of his brother, it was a look a pure sorrow. They had come far from that battle on Midgard, they were attempting to restore their brotherly relationship. Loki appreciated the attempt, and honestly, even though Thor really pissed him off, he could never say he didn't love the big oaf.

"_I am going to miss you, Brother," _Loki thought to himself, "_but you don't need to know that."_

Thor and Loki turned the corner and arrived at Odin's court. They stopped a moment before entering, Frigga, their mother had met them at the doors. "Loki, my son," her voice was thick with grief as she collected her second son in her arms. Loki welcomed his mothers embrace and hugged her in return with mighty force, like a small child clinging to their mother for protection. "I love you Mother," he whispered as he released her.

* * *

Darcy sat on the roof of the, now empty lab, staring up at the beautiful New Mexico sky. The sun was just meeting the horizon, the sky filled with oranges, and reds, and yellows, all bleeding together into the beautiful masterpiece above her head. Darcy watched it awe, until all signs of the suns existence were gone. It was just the moon, and her.

She was lonely. She missed Jane, and Eric, but mostly Jane. It had been almost two months since they had spoke, and almost four since they'd last seen each other. Jane was busy, busy searching for a way to Thor, busy with research, busy with something.

"_Always something,"_ Darcy thought to herself. It hurt Darcy that her friend wasn't there. She had never felt so utterly alone before. She had converted the lab into her own living space, with permission from Jane of course, after Jane and Eric had been ask to do research elsewhere. Of course, Darcy was excluded from that research.

Darcy sat up on her elbows, looking out at the dark horizon. She could feel the energy around her being pulled into the desert. She scanned the darkness, and then she saw it. About fifty or sixty miles out, the giant cloud forming in the sky, the lightening surging inside, the ground slightly shaking beneath her. She knew what it meant almost instantly. Someone, or something, was using the BiFrost. But how? And Why?

Darcy ran down stairs, grabbed the keys to the research van from the closet, and ran to the garage. She opened the van and turned on all the necessary equipment and then adjusted herself into the drives seat.

"_Why am I getting myself into this again?" _she thought to herself. With that she toke off toward the massive energy cloud.

Darcy was about four miles from the cloud when a great beam of light came down throught it. The ground rumbled and shook beneath her, the van threatening to tip as it rocked. And then it stopped. The beam retreated back through the sky and the cloud dispersed. Darcy toward the "landing spot" with caution, her last experience with this, well, Jane hit Thor. She wasn't taking that chance again.

She slowed to a stop about a quarter mile away. The only thing that remained from the storm was a thick cloud of dust and sand, which unfortunately blocked all view of what was inside said cloud.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Darcy called into the cloud.

_Silence._

"Please, if anyone is there, just make a noise," Darcy called again. And again there was only silence. Tears began to well in her eyes. _"What am I doing?" _she thought to herself. Here she was, in the middle of the desert, alone, calling into a dust cloud. _"Why did I even come here? What was a hoping to find?" _she asked herself again, "_no one is here." _A single tear rolled down her fair face as she turned away from the cloud.

Then a voice came through the cloud, "Hello? Miss? Can you hear me? Please? I need your help!"

Darcy heard the voice and ran into the cloud. Colliding instantly with what felt like a rock. She yelped and then looked up to see what she had hit to find it had been no rock. A tall, gorgeous, pale-faced man with piercing green eyes towered above her. She stared up in awe and at first he stared back in shock, but after a few moments the look of shock was replaced with this dark, sexy, smirk that made Darcy weak.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

**_Love you Guys_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two. I'm sorry I've been on vacationnnn. I hope you guys like it, if not I'm sorry DX. Please leave reviews c: Happy Reading!**

The two sat in silence, Darcy's eyes fixated on the road, and Loki's fixated on her. Darcy could feel his eyes boring into her, it made her feel like a bug under a microscope. She gripped the steering wheel harder, her knuckles white against the dark grey material. "U-Uhm, Loki?" she finally broke the silence.

"Yes, _Miss Lewis?"_ Loki responded. Darcy shuddered as he spoke her name, it sounded so formal, so regal, so sexy.

"It's just Darcy," she corrected him and paused for a moment, "why are you staring at me?" Loki looked shocked for a minute, a small blush rose on his cheeks and shock was replaced with guilt.

"I-I…" Loki stuttered for a moment, "I'm sorry Miss Lew- I mean Darcy, I-" his already red checks darkened.

All Darcy could think to do was laugh. So she did. It was a good laugh, a real laugh. Darcy knew exactly who he was, he had sent the Destroyer to their small town to kill Thor, what seemed like forever ago. However, she hadn't known what he looked like or anything about him really other than the fact that he was Thor's brother, until about four months prior to there meeting when she had seen him on tv fight Thor during the destruction of the Battle for Manhattan. But now, she had him sitting here, looking like a child caught taking cookies from the candy jar.

"Why are you laughing?" Loki asked darkly.

The dark tone scared Darcy a bit. She was not trying to set off the _God of Mischief_ in the front seat of the van. No she was not. He was OBVIOUSLY a little… sensitive. She chose her words wisely, "Well, I guess I just wasn't expecting the God of Mischief to be staring at me firstly, and secondly I wasn't expecting you to be so embarrassed after being caught. It was kinda _cute_." The last sentence seemed to shock both of them. "_Did I just call him cute? Out loud? Ohmygod_," she was going to die.

"You think I'm cute…_Darcy_?" Loki said, obviously shocked by her confession. Darcy again took notice to the way he said her name. "_Ugh. Why? Why does the fucking God of Mischief have to be so sexy?" _

"Uhmmm… well…," it was Darcy's turn to blush. She was at a loose of words. She opened and closed her mouth for a moment or so, then turned her head back to the road, choosing to remain silent.

* * *

Loki didn't like that, no he did not. But before he could protest her silence she informed him that they had arrived. He looked up to find a decent sized building, the font mainly glass, pretty simple exterior, nothing extravagant. There was no light coming from inside the building and there were no other cars in the driveway, so Loki figured it was safe to assume they were the only two there.

"Home, sweet home," the petite woman grumbled beside him, he could sense the sarcasm dripping from her words. "_Home?_" he thought to himself, "_This is where she lives? How peculiar._" He watched as Darcy exited the vehicle and quickly followed in tow.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Loki asked. His curiosity and somewhat concern had gotten the best of him.

"Yeah," Darcy replied quietly. She seemed so sad to him but he could not, for the life of him, fathom why. He found her absolutely ravishing! And he was a Norse god! Why was she alone? Loki just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Why is that?" Loki inquired. He knew it must have seemed strange to her, his pushing for answers, but something about her just drew him in. He wanted, no, needed, to know more about her. He wanted to know what made happy, or sad. He wanted to now her deepest fear, her most ticklish spot, what she wanted to be when she was 7 years old, he just wanted to know! And he had no idea why!

"Well, my ex-boss, Jane Foster, and her colleague Doctor Selvig, were asked to do research with SHIELD in some unknown secret location yada, yada. So they left… sadly, I wasn't part of the deal," Darcy explained slowly, as if each word was sent needles through her body.

"_HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?" _a part of his brain yelled. "_Why do you care?_" another seemed to reply. Loki had known this woman no more than two hours and she was stirring so much inside of him already.

He was definitely in serious danger here.

* * *

"_Why is he asking so many freaking questions?" _Darcy's mind reeled. Now that they were back at the lab Darcy was seriously rethinking her decision to let him stay. He could KILL her! "_Oh God, oh me. What was I thinking letting him in here?"_

"You mention Jane Foster?" Loki interrupted her thoughts, "is that the same woman whom bewitched my brother?" His tone wasn't harsh or threating, just curious, Darcy took that as a good sign.

She giggled a bit, _'bewitched' _"I guess you could say that." Loki smiled slightly at this. "Has your relationship with Thor improved any?"

"Why yes, yes it has. Ehm- Miss Darcy would it be alright if I rest for now? Travel between the realms often leaves one in a weak state," Loki asked sheepishly. Darcy looked over his face, taking notice to how drained he looked, his complexion extraordinarily pale, and circles under his eyes. He really did look tired.

"It's just Darcy," she reminded him, "but of course, let me show you to the guest bedroom." Darcy began to walk toward the hall opposite them, Loki followed close behind. "This is the bathroom," she pointed to a door on the left. They walked down the hall a bit more and came to the end, which opened up to a small rectangleish shape, with a door to either side. Darcy opened the door to the right, "this will be your room for the time being okay? That," she pointed to the opposite door, "is my room. If you need anything at all just call, okay?"

Loki gave a small nod. Darcy took that as her que to leave and quickly scurried off to her own room, leaving Loki to his thoughts.

* * *

Loki watched the door close behind Darcy's retreating figure. He closed the door and continued over to the bed, sitting on the edge and placing his head in his hands he let out a long exasperated sigh. Tomorrow he knew he'd have to report to SHEILD, and live up to his fathers agreement. Partnership… with the Avengers… again he sighed.

He stood from the bed and began unstrapping his several pieces of armor and laid them out on the dresser, then removing the rest of his clothes. He would also have to acquire a new wardrobe tomorrow, to blend with Midgardian society. Maybe he could ask for Darcy's help with that.

With that Loki slipped into the decent size bed, marveling at it's softness he quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

**~MollyyDolly-Chan 3**


End file.
